


Leaving the Nest

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [1]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Igorth (c) to Cosgrove Hall<br/>Story, Other Characters (c) to me, Steffie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leaving the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Igorth (c) to Cosgrove Hall  
> Story, Other Characters (c) to me, Steffie

*Eight hundred-and one years ago*

Russia, the place where Count Duckula's faithful servant Igor was born and   
raised. How he became the servant of ferocious vampires was never known, until   
now...

*Meanwhile outside of Igorth's family farm*

The young Igorth grumbled to himself as he collected various herbs and spices   
for his latest spell. Ever since he came back the previous week from the school   
he and Cruel had attended, his elder brothers and sisters always picked on him   
for being too busy with his necromancy to help them with the farm. He hated   
being the youngest of twelve children, and the fact the eldest is forty years   
older than him. His dear elderly mother would always stand up for him whenever   
his siblings bullied him, but she then nagged that he should find a wife and   
start a family soon. If his father was still alive, he knew he would tell him   
that he should follow the path he chose.

Igorth's train of thought were rudely cut off the moment he noticed a crowd of   
angry villagers. The young vulture scrambled to the scene, and was shocked at   
what he saw. It was an elderly male eagle; and the two younger fowls pinned him   
to the ground while five other villagers attacked him.

"Hey! What are you doing to the poor fowl?!" Igorth demanded. Everyone stopped   
what they were doing when they've heard his voice. They all gave him a deadly   
glare.  
"Keep your beak out of matters when you don't know the full story..." one of the   
fowls snapped angrilly.  
"It doesn't give you any right to attack this elderly man here!" Igorth snarled   
as he helped the poor eagle back to his feet.  
"But, he isn't--"  
"I don't want to hear anything!" Igorth snapped as the eagle used him as a   
crutch to help him get away from the crowd. If he had paid any attention, he   
would've heard the fowls mumble that he dug his own grave...

*Much later, Igorth's family farm house*

The elderly eagle, whose name is Naimal, told Igorth's mother and siblings what   
had happened. The siblings didn't believe the story.   
"Oh Igorth, I'm so proud of you!" Igorth's mother beamed with pride.   
"Oh, it is nothing."  
"Nonsense, M'boy! You've saved m'life. As a matter of fact, as the count of   
Austria-Hungary, I would like to make you my faithful butler. You shall live in   
luxury, M'boy." Count Naimal grinned while his one eye sparkled in deviousness.  
"For an Austrian, you sure don't have an accent--" one of Igorth's sisters   
pointed out, and was shushed by her mother's glare.

"So Igorth, would you like to become my faithful butler?"  
"Well..."  
"Pah, as if he'll ever go. Igorth will always hang onto Mother's apron strings."   
Igorth's eldest brother grumbled under his breath.  
"Well, Igorth?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I'll give you until tomorrow to decide."  
"Oh. Okay, Sir. Thank you." Igorth smiled, but he inwardly cringed. Although   
Count Naimal was friendly when he offered him a job, he had a strange feeling   
that he has no choice in the matter...

*Midnight*

Igorth was busy sleeping in bed when he suddenly heard frantic mooing from the   
cattle. Being curious, Igorth decided to investigate. What he saw next shocked   
him. A vampire mallard was feasting on one of the cows. The moment he sensed the   
young vulture, his eyes glowed crimson. The vampire was taken aback that instead   
of fear, the teen was fascinated by the entire scene..

"Igorth?" the mallard wondered out loud. To Igorth's amazement, he transformed   
into Count Naimal.  
"So, that is why the villagers had attacked you..." Igorth mused.  
"So, do you still want to be my loyal butler?"  
"Of course I am still interested. But, why me?"  
"I can sense that you have great skills in necromancy."  
"Very well, then. I am forever your humble servant."  
"But, there's one thing you must promise me."  
"Anything, M'Lord!"  
"Promise me that as long as you serve your vampire masters, you shall never   
contact your family ever again. To be a great necromancer, you sacrifice   
something you hold dear." Count Lamian pointed out.  
"I--I promise." Igorth choked on his words. His dream had finally come true, yet   
he must never meet his family ever again. But, some things have to sacrificed in   
order for some things to be fulfilled.

*The next day*

Igorth's entire family stood in front of the house as they said good bye to   
Count Naimal and Igorth. They didn't know that today would the last day that   
they'll ever see the youngest member of the family.

"Take care, Honey! Don't forget to write! I love you!" Igorth's mother smiled,   
although she was close to tears. The elderly eagle and his new butler turned   
their heel and left. After several minutes, they were just a tiny speck in the   
horizon. Igorth's mother decided that now is the right time to let the tears   
flow. Before she could do so, she heard footsteps of someone running towards her   
and her children. She almost lost her footing when her youngest son almost   
tackled her when he gave her a bear hug.

"Good bye, Mommy. I'll miss you. If you never receive any letters from me, it's   
not because I don't care. Please remember that!" Igorth sobbed like a small   
child as he hugged his mother closer. After what felt like forever, the teenager   
finally let go of his mother. He then hugged his brothers and sisters goodbye,   
telling him that he does love them. After the sad farewell, he ran as fast as he   
could to catch up to his new Master.

As Igorth's new life had just began, I fear I must bid ye farewell...

Good night out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
